Sword
Sword is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. Perhaps his most iconic power, Sword Kirby wears a long green hat similar to Link of The Legend of Zelda fame and in some games wields what looks like the Master Sword (not to be confused with the Master ability). Kirby slices up enemies with the sharp blade. In Games Sword is one of Kirby's best hand to hand abilities, next to possibly Fighter. Sword as often associated with Meta Knight, who normally gives you a sword to fight him with. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This first appearance sets Sword's basic techniques. Kirby holds a tiny sword over his head, and can slash down in an arc to attack enemies in front of him. Attacking while jumping makes Kirby spin the sword around himself to attack airborne enemies. Aside from the addition of the hat, in Nightmare in Dreamland, Sword works the same as Adventure. In the fight with Meta-Knight, Kirby must pick up a sword in order to fight him (during the fight, Kirby has no access to other copy abilities). Kirby Super Star Sword gains the green hat in this version, and an increased number of sword techniques. * Chop - A simple sword slash. * Sword Beam - If Kirby slashes with a full health meter, he'll shoot out a sword-shaped beam of energy. * Multi-slash Attack - Continue to press the attack button after slashing and Kirby will begin a volley of slashes too fast to see. * Sword Stab - A dash attack where Kirby will do a powerful lunge with the sword. * Down Air Stab - While falling, Kirby will point the sword below him to impale any enemies on the ground. * Spinning Sword - When Kirby jumps, he'll spin the sword around as a shield to attack enemies. Kirby can choose to take this ability when fighting Meta Knight in the Revenge of Meta Knight subgame, and the Arena (this time however, Kirby does not need the Sword to fight him, as Meta Knight becomes impatient if you refuse to pick up the sword. However, This is not recommended in Revenge of Meta-Knight, as this will take time off of the timer). Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Sword almost returns to it's KSS status in this version with the return of several attacks. Kirby will do the Spinning Sword move while jumping as usual, but he also gets the rapid slash attack. He even gets a new attack similar to the Sword Beam from the anime. Attack while holding up, and Kirby will jump and slash downward, creating a small energy wave along the ground. (It's also very similar to Cutter's Final Cutter- and Cutter loses this ability to Sword in this game!) Kirby Squeak Squad For the most part, Sword works the same in this version, though some of the attack sprites are redone and there are some new sound effects. Sword can be used to cut through ropes and through thick grasses. With the Copy Scroll, Sword can be mixed with a few other abilities using the Copy Palette. (Simply mix with the stylus until the bubbles have flashed seven times.) Fire, Ice or Spark will yield an elementally charged sword. For the most part they're only for looks, though it can be convenient to have a Fire Sword to melt ice, by the time the scroll is found its likely that most other treasures have been as well. However, Spark Sword generates sparks on metal floors, making it great for the last stages and boss fights of World 7. Move list: *Slash (B) *Multi-slash Attack (B repeatedly) *Sword Spin (B in mid-ar) *Final Cutter (Up + B) *Slide stab (B while crouching) Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Along with Fighter, this is perhaps one of Kirby's most powerful melee abilities. It uses the same green hat, but the color of the blade itself is yellow-gold instead of silver or blue. The ability retains several of its previous attacks, such as Spinning Sword, but also adds the powerful Sword Beam. Taught to him by Meta Knight, it is an attack that uses the limits of one's power in a huge blade of energy. (If Kirby can clear his mind first.) It cannot be blocked. Sword Kirby can also cause his sword to expand in size, but he only does that in one episode. It's also possible for the sword to be broken. Similar to Sword is the Galaxia ability, which works the same way only much more powerful. (Another difference is how the regular Sword Beam is whitish-blue or white, but the Galaxia Sword Beam is greenish-yellow.) Transformation Sequence 32fwmuQZQ4Y Trivia * Kirby's hat, Sword and Sword Beam attack are direct references to Link, the main protagonist in the Legend of Zelda series. Kirby Gets Link's hat when he is inhaled in the Super Smash Bros. Games, but he gets either a Boomerang or a Bow & Arrow, and not a Sword. * Strangely, in the anime, Kirby got Sword ability from Bugzzy, from whom he usually gets Backdrop or Suplex. * Sword Kirby appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Items Category:Copy Ability Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!